1. Field
Method and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for secure pairing in a push button configuration (PBC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A PBC is a method for establishing pairing between devices using wireless communication protocols, such as radio frequency for consumer electronics (RF4CE) or Wi-Fi.
When a user wants to connect two devices A and B to each other, the devices A and B may be connected to each other via a PBC as follows.
First, the two devices to be connected to each other include PBC buttons. A user presses a PBC button of the device A and then presses a PBC button of the device B, or vice versa.
Then, a pairing protocol is performed between the devices A and B, and thus a wireless connection is established therebetween.
Therefore, a user may connect devices to each other by simply pressing buttons of the devices without intensive knowledge on wireless connection.
However, in a PBC environment in which a user wants to connect two devices to each other, a third device may be intentionally, maliciously or coincidentally connected to one of the two devices.